


Army of Ducks

by Jenifer_Cullen



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Ducks, M/M, Malec Love, anatidaephobia, malec being parents, pet ducks, shit ton of crack, traumatised Jace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-23 19:55:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18708907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenifer_Cullen/pseuds/Jenifer_Cullen
Summary: Alec comes across a nest of eggs and adopts them. Turns out they're duck eggs, so Magnus comes up with a creative plan to use the ducks as a security system.Pure crack





	Army of Ducks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [katychan666](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/gifts).



> I was inspired by katychan because she showed me a drawing of a sweet summer child consisting of ducks and Jace. Most definitely not my best work but I had a shit ton of fun writing it.

Magnus stared at Alec with his jaw slack. Alec had found a nest of eggs and he decided to bring it home. “Look, Magnus! Whatever they hatch to be, it’s going to be so cute,” Alec said, looking at the nest, a soft, goofy smile on his face.

Magnus mentally face palmed at the antics of his softie boyfriend, but he couldn’t refuse the look on Alec’s face, now, could he?

So the eggs stayed. Magnus magicked up some heat lamps for them and placed them on cotton and wool. Alec would talk to the eggs every day, just random things, about how his day was.

There were a total of ten eggs and now even Magnus was stoked to see what kind of bird this was. The eggs hatched a few days later. Alec was at home and called Magnus, who quickly portalled in to see them.

Their faces went slack with adoration as tiny ducklings plopped out from the eggs. Then Alec’s expression turned into horror, “Jace is going to kill me!” Alec said.

Magnus’ face brightened up with delight, “This is great news, Alexander! We can train them to guard us! So that your, darling Parabatai will not keep cock blocking us!” Magnus replied.

Before Alec could protest against that idea, five of the ducks waddled to Alec, nuzzling against him. “Look, they’ve imprinted on you and these ones have imprinted on me,” Magnus said, holding the other five ducklings in his hands up to his face.

There were pecking Magnus slightly and Magnus laughed in delight. Alec’s heart melted as he picked up the ducklings and nuzzled against their tiny heads, placing a small kiss on them, “kay, we’re keeping them until they’re old enough to be released,” Alec said, with no room for another option.

And thus Magnus’ plan started. Every day, he gathered the ducks and gave them clothes that Jace had left behind so they’d catch on to his scent and gave them treats every time they greeted someone at the door.

It was mostly Alexander and his little ducklings were always eager to see him so they padded to the entrance faster than the rest, falling into Alec’s hands and pecking at his cheek.

Even Chairman Meow loved them, letting the ducklings groom his fur and sit on him as he went from one room the next and even grooming the ducklings and getting them supposed food like rats.

He once got them a dead bird and the ducklings didn’t come near him for days. Chairman quickly learnt his mistake and resolved to contribute by curling up around them and keeping them warm instead.

Magnus was bidding his time for the right moment, moving the ducklings to another room whenever Jace came over and casting a silence spell over them so that Jace would be none the wiser.

Then came the fateful day where Magnus hoped his training had paid off. Alec pulled him back into the bed, when he was getting out and turned over, half lying on Magnus, his face buried in his neck, “Today’s my day off. Let’s stay in and cuddle,” he mumbled into Magnus’ neck.

Magnus was delighted, “That’s music to my ears, Alexander,” and wrapped his arms tighter around Alec, placing small kisses here and there. Alec giggled and pulled way from Magnus, kissing him deeply instead.

Magnus hummed into the kiss, flipping them over without breaking contact. Alec’s arms moved to wrap around his body and pull him closer as Magnus continued to kiss him, balancing himself on his elbows, his hands messing up Alec’s hair.

Alec’s impatient hand moved lower to grab at the warlock’s ass and squeeze. Magnus moaned into the kiss at the touch and pulled away, “Eager, are we?” he asked, teasing, a glint in his eyes.

Alec’s voice was hoarse and low as he replied, “For you, always.” Alec’s eyes smouldered with unbidden desire.

Magnus’ glamour let up from feeling the intensity of Alec’s desire which only served to improve it tenfold. “Fuck,” Alec cursed, staring into Magnus’ cat eyes and then pulling Magnus back in to kiss him.

Alec moved quickly, worming his hands under the waistband of Magnus’ boxers and palming his ass. Magnus ground on him as they kissed and Alec moaned and Magnus heard a distinct rip.

He broke the kiss to find the source of the sound and find it he did, torn fabric resting in Alec’s hands. Alec uncharacteristically tossed them away and pulled Magnus’ attention back to him, “Don’t stop.”

Magnus instead attached his lips to Alec’s neck, kissing it as he continued to hump Alec and Alec continued to grope Magnus’ ass.

Magnus slowly moved down kissing Alec’s chest, worrying a nipple between his fingers and sucking and nibbling on the other one.

Alec’s hands went from his ass to his hair as the shadowhunter moaned and sighed in contentment. His gorgeous, talented warlock boyfriend was about to go down on him, what could be better?

Magnus slowly made his way down to Alec’s cock, mouthing it through the thin boxers Alec had worn to bed the night before. Then in one fell swoop, without any warning, Magnus tore away the offending article of clothing away from Alec’s body.

Alec’s gasped in surprise and then moaned loudly at the sexiness of his action as Magnus stared at him, cat eyes and all as he tore the boxers off.

Magnus got down to business quite quickly, taking in Alec fully without any notice. Alec whined, his hands moving to grab at Magnus’ head.

Magnus powered through, relentlessly as Alec closed his eyes, threw his head back and enjoyed.

Alec only whined a little as he was close, which Magnus recognised instantly, letting go of Alec’s cock and moving forward, kissing over Alec’s chest.

Alec groaned, “Babe, I was so close,” he complained. Magnus placed a small kiss on his lips, “I know,” he smirked as Alec pouted at Magnus.

Magnus laughed, kissing the pout away. Soon the two of them were heavily making out, writhing against each other.

“Magnus, you in there?” Jace yelled as he unlocked the door to get it.

“Fuck,” Alec cursed, moving to get up. Magnus placed a finger on Alec’s chest and pushed him back, “Give it a minute it,” he said.

“Alec, I know—” Jace started saying and then gave out a shrill shriek as he saw a dozen monsters wading towards him.

Magnus heard the tell-tale sound of a seraph blade being whipped up, “Stay back! You nasty demons!” Jace yelled at the maelstrom of quacking that made their way to him.

“Magnus, what did you do?” Alec asked looking at Magnus suspiciously. The warlock looked at him, face of perfect innocence, “I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“Alec, oh my Angel, Alec there are ducks in here. Parabatai, where are you?” Jace yelled as he was cornered by ducks, around four of them blocking path to the door.

Alec raised his eyebrows at Magnus. Magnus relented, “I might have trained the ducks to greet anyone who comes to our door in the hopes of scaring your Parabatai away when we get it on.”

Alec nodded his head, impressed, “That’s a really good idea.” Magnus preened at the praise.

“So, what’re we wasting time for? Jace will find his way out the door,” Alec said and pulled Magnus back to him, connecting his lips together as Magnus snapped his fingers creating a barrier of silence in their room.

All the while, Jace yelled outside for Alec and Magnus and activated a rune to jump over the ducks and rush out the door, leaving his key behind.

He decided to come and pick it up later, his life was more important at the moment. Little did he know that Magnus had destroyed that key as soon as he was done with Alec.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. Comments and Kudos make me happy.


End file.
